skyla into darkness
by AngelicaMoonliya
Summary: what if Sky(female harry)was given dudleys old a ds with platnum in it and as she started a new game was sucked in to it with no way home but it find the one named Arceus Sky will inbark on an epic journy to save the pokemon realm from the darkness that thretens to engulf it.
1. Chapter 1

it was the morning of November 20th when Petunia dursly woke with a jolt, as she looked for the reason she herd a faint cry getting up to chick on her one year old son she realized that the cry was coming from down stairs. Walking down the hall and proceeding down the steps miss duresly opened the door to find nothing she turned to go back in side when she heard it aging the cry of a baby. looking down on the front porch mat was a basket with a small blanket, it was moving Petunia picked it up and brought it in side, There she found a baby girl wrapped in the blanket. And as she lifted the baby up a envelope fell to the ground petunia paced the baby in her son Dudley's play pin she bent down and picked it up.

Dear Petunia,

i would like to start off with an a apology i know the way i treated you in the past was unfair i would like to put our differences aside for a moment. this is my daughter Sky-la on the night of Halloween a man came and tried to kill me and my family unfortunately we were not at home James and i have decided to live London and head west to the Americas our daughter is not like us she is a squib. and as such we live her in your capable hands. we wish you the best good luck.

with love Lilly,


	2. Chapter 2

"talking"

{thinking}

(authers note)

Hi I'm Skyla potter I'm a ten year old outcast at Stone Redg Elementary i have long wild red hair with emerald green eyes that were covered by my glasses the only thing out of place was a lightning shaped scare on my forehead. oh you want to know more about me well i was abandoned by my parents in favor of my twin brother JJ( James Jr.) when i was only a year old,so i have lived with my mothers sister and brother in law.

its been nearly nine years since Aunt Petunia found me on the front porch {to me shes more like my mother but i won't call her that in fear that i might offend Dudley }. To day was Dudley's birthday And and he had got a bran new 3ds with a bunch of new games, a new ten speed , a TV and computer. what he was going to do with the bike i don't know but as we were living the house Dudley pulled me aside and handed me his old dsi it was the one he let me play in hes room when we were alone it was platinum in color with the Pokemon Gratiana on the cover(douse not exist that i know of so don't ask). i went up stars to placed the ds in my room before uncle Vernon called me out.

"Sky were going to the zoo pleas try to behave." he said as Dudley and i got in to the car. { i have always wandered way the treat me so nicely when they talk smack about my parents but never asked. i some how always knew way thou i mean what kind of person lives there one year old on some strangers door step with a note saying that the baby has no place in there house just because they aren't like them whats a squib any way.} i thought as we pulled up to the parking lot at the Zoo. "hay Sky lets go see the lions and tigers" pairs said "and bears oh my." i finished laughing lightly. "ya ya ya what ever make a joke see if i care." it was hared because i knew that pears has a thing for me. { Dudley tolled me thats way he picks on me at school.}

i don't remember much about that trip to the zoo put the one thing that i did well you probably won't believe me even if i tolled you. OK you have to keep it a secret i talked to a snake no I'm not loosing my mined i really talked to t and guess what it talked back. i got in trouble that day you see some how that brizling snake got out way'll i was talking to it a boy around my age came over and pushed me to the ground and well i got mad and hurt one minute the glass was there and thin it was gone the boy fell in to the snakes cage and was soaked with water from within.


	3. Chapter 3

i was siting in my room thinking about what all happened at the zoo i mean how many people can say that they can talk to snakes seriously. i wonder if any one Else can talk to them.

"Aunt Petunia." i say softly as if loud sounds will hurt my Eyre's.

"what is it Sky." she replayed "to day at the zoo..."

My Aunt gave me a look that said that it was something she did not want to talk about."oh never mined.

"no its OK Sky i knew this day wold eventually come but i could tell that you had it in you just like they do." Aunt Petunia shy ed heavily " you see Sky your a witch more power full then your mom or dad that i can see i my self am not one but i can feel the magic around me and i try to stay away from it because its like a drug to me because its some thing i want but cant have."

{ i cant believe it magic is real all thous books i read on magic at the library thats all real this is so cool i cant believe it}. i thought to my self as i went back to my room. it was an hour later that i realized that i had Ben a trance like state. i was bored and looked around for some thing to do and thats when i saw it the ds that Dudley gave me this morning. i turned it on and there where these app like things one showed the game, a pictochat were you can text to the ds in a ten foot radius,something called a Nintendo shop that had what appeared to be a shopping bag as its logo,there was also a parrot with a music symbol, a mini ds with a wave coming at it saying ds download play a camera and a wrench that said system settings as i go in to the settings i find that i can change the name Internet access time and more i decide to live it for now and start the game.

as i start the game i said if i wanted to play a new game i would have to hold down the battens B ans select wail pressing up it took away-ll for it to do so but it was Worth it and i started the game. the screen went dark be for coming back on with it being light green.

_**its' so very nice to meet you**_

_**welcome to the world of Pokemon!**_

an older man with white hair came on to the screen just than he was waring a long sleeve shirt with a blue vest and dark khakis and red Ti.

My name is Rowan. However everyone just calls me the Pokemon professor.

_**before i go any further, is this your first adventure**_? {no its not but its the first time starting at the Beginning.} i said to my self. i decide i don't need hes advice and go ahead.

_**This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon.**_

a red and white poke ball popes up on the bottom haft of the screen and so i press it. and a brown and tan bunny like Pokemon comes out

_**We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends. at times we play together, and other times we work together. Some people uses their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them.**_

_**what do i do?**_

_**i conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokemon.**_

_**Now, way don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? **_

_**are you a boy? or are you a girl**_

{will is ant obverse I'm a girl:)}

all right your a girl.

and your name is?

the Screen went to a mini keyboard and i tipped in Skylia.

than a boy character piped up asking me to name him {so i called him No-Sai from my favorite manga hikaru-no-go.}

_**All right Skylia, the time has come. your vary own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold**_. i had this funny feeling surrounding me before my ds died on me. and i had a meager headace


End file.
